1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to display panels and an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin as compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. As compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many features such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, respectively, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby emitting light of a certain wavelength.
A mirror OLED device capable of reflecting an image of an object (or target) that is located in front of the OLED device by including a reflective region and a pixel region has been recently developed. In this case, the mirror OLED device may not express various reflective colors because a material (e.g., a metal) having high reflectivity is used as a reflective member. In addition, since ultraviolet rays are penetrated in the mirror OLED device, an OLED element may be easily deteriorated.